


With Me

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just hard, remembering and having to get over things all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

Steve found Bucky sitting on the couch in his apartment, staring at one of Steve's photo albums. Not much had been saved from Steve's childhood 90 years ago, but a few pictures had been recovered and Steve treasured those in the leatherbound book Bucky was holding in his loose fingers.

Steve sat down beside him and looked at the picture. It was Bucky and Steve when they were kids, holding up a lopsided bird feeder and smiling broadly. Bucky touched their faces lightly with his metal fingers and Steve noticed the gouging scratches in Bucky's arm and hand. "What's up?" he asked gently.

"I was just... I remember building this. It was Christmas break, we wanted to feed the ones that didn't migrate. I... I hurt myself." Bucky's metal fingers clenched into a fist.

Steve smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah, you whacked your thumb with the hammer and damn near lost your fingernail."

Bucky turned the pages of the album blindly. "I remember that. I wanted to feel something again. Anything. I wanted my hand back. So I took the wire brush Tony uses to clean his other machines, and..."

The scratches up Bucky's artificial limb went deep and high. Steve regarded them gravely. "Are you alright?"

Bucky's laugh was low and humorless. "My arm is fine, if that's what you mean."

"No. Are you alright?"

"I will be. It's just hard, remembering not having an arm and having to get used to this all over again." Bucky snapped the album closed with his left hand. "I didn't know before. Now that I do, I don't know how to handle it." He buried his face in his right hand, the left resting loosely on the couch between the two super soldiers.

Steve took Bucky's left hand in both of his and held on tight. "With me. We'll do it together."


End file.
